Stories of the Past
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Ryou asks his Aibou a question about why he craves the Millenium Items. Bakura tells him the story of a friendship that should have lasted forever...and a promise that seamed made to be broken...COMPLETE!
1. An Ancient Friendship

__

Oooooooo…I like this idea! ^_^ Finally! A Yu-Gi-Oh idea I can actually write! Yea yea yea…This'll be very interesting. Inspired when I went looking at the fics for the first time, and stumbled upon a telling of Y. Bakura's past…I started thinking of all the things I would have done different, added all the detail I crave and it evolved into this! Something completely strange and a bit depressing…but still sweet. Kinda like a burnt cookie.

There's one story I found that had a major influence on this, particularly at the beginning. If you're the person who wrote that story, and you recognize it, just know that I LOVED your fic, and it was what really inspired me to do this one!!

Just to clarify, this is NOT a Yaoi story in any way whatsoever. I actually enjoy the Bakura/Ryou pairing, but this story was never meant to be a Yaoi. It's a friendship fic, with love, but the brotherly kind, not the romantic. ^_^ I hope you like it anyway.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura-sama, Ryou-chan, Yugi, Yami or any of the other characters that pop up along the way. Please remember to review! (If anyone can think of a better title, I'll change it)

****

Stories of the Past

Chapter 1: An Ancient Friendship

"Bakura-sama?"

"What?" the spirit snapped, then dropped his voice lower. Ryou was looking up at him, dressed in pajamas and sitting in his bed, originally reading the book now closed in his lap.

Ryou dropped his eyes down. He wasn't afraid that his Yami was going to hit him again, not really, he'd stopped doing that months and months ago. But he was a bit hesitant, afraid to hurt his feelings.

"I…I was just wondering…" he muttered shakily, not quite making eye contact. "Why it is you want the Millennium Items so badly…"

Bakura blinked at his Hikari, then glanced away. He understood why his Aibou would ask, but…but could he really tell him the truth…?

"I'm sorry." Ryou said quickly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"…It's alright." Bakura's eyes had taken on an extremely gentle look, and his voice was in a soft tone. Ryou stared at him as he came and sat next to him on the bed. He'd never done anything like _this_ before.

"I could tell you the story, if you like." the Spirit said quietly.

"…What story?" Ryou set his book on the bedside table, pulling the covers a bit to move closer to his other half.

"My life, naturally." he sighed, leaning back against the wall. It would take a long, long time to explain it all. "You'd have to hear the whole thing to understand any of it at all."

"Alright then." Ryou pulled a pillow over, resting his head on it and leaning next to Bakura. "I'm ready."

The spirit hesitated a moment, trying to find where to begin, then he sighed. "Well…I suppose you know I lived in ancient Egypt, as did…Yugi's Yami…" his eyes clouded a moment, then he started again. "Originally, my name was Bahaku…"

~ * ~ * ~

…It meant 'rare treasure' in Egyptian, but I honestly wasn't worth much of anything. I was born to the equivalent of a peasant, above slaves but not high enough to own any or even think about owning any. I lived in a tiny village just outside of the capitol, in a clay house, and my father worked the wheat fields for our food and income.

The reason was, when I was born, my parents were unsure wither I was a demon or a god-sent, though they soon decided on the later. They were both like most of the people in the country, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin. But I was not dark. I was pale, with fair skin, and hair so light it was practically colorless. I looked like a foreigner. The only thing 'normal' about me was the color of my eyes, the same dark, chocolate brown of my mother.

Despite my oddities, we were happy. It wasn't luxury, but it was life and we had each other, and that was all I needed at the time.

But then, my father was called into a war to defend the country, and was killed in battle. I was eight years old when the men came to my mother, demanding she pay back a supposed debt my father had left…

"Look, you damn woman!" the leader of the small group growled, backing my mother into a corner. "You're still two hundred setna'kts short of your debt, and if you don't pay…"

"But we have nothing left!" she cried, eyes starting to water. "You've taken our food, our cloth, everything we own…isn't it enough?!"

"No!"

I peaked out from my hiding place, frightened. I was crouched behind a tattered, ratty cloth inside a small hideaway in the wall. It was only the size for a small child, which I was, watching my mother as she faced down the men who had forced their way into our home.

The leader raised his hand and struck the woman across the face. My blood boiled and I struck out in rage, diving out of my nook. "Leave Mommy 'lone!"

The man looked down at me, a bit surprised at the small, scrawny, pale-haired eight-year-old pounding wildly at the back of his knees. My mother stared at me in horror. "Bahaku…"

"Well, well, well…" the man bent down and grasped me by the hair, pulling me off my leg. "This little runt should be worth at least two hundred setna'kts in the slave trade, don't you think?"

"No!" my mother cried, grabbing me up in a protective embrace. "Leave my Bahaku alone!"

"Now I'm sure of it." the man grinned at me, sending shivers down my spine, and his two companions began to converge on us. "Such a rare find will be worth well over two hundred setna'kts. Boys?"

The two dove in, beginning to violently tear me from my mother's arms. She screamed at the top of her lungs and I clung to her, grasping her robes even as the men grabbed my arms and legs.

"Bahaku! No, no, Bahaku!" my mother screamed, thrashing against the two men holding her. Their leader had me around the waist, easily pulling me away from everything I'd known. "Bahaku, my baby! My baby!"

"Mommy!" I fought him, hitting and kicking and screaming for my mother. The man got tired of my fighting and threw me on the ground, striking me over the head so hard I was knocked out.

And I never got see what happened to my mother.

~ * ~ * ~

By the time I came to, I had already been sold to a slave trader in the city. It was just as the attacker had said, a pale slave was such a rare find that I was practically an exotic pet.

I was certainly treated like one. The older slaves were chained by ankle and wrist in a line every day, but the shackles were much too large for me, so they collared me like a dog.

They fed us, yes, but not enough to be truly sustained, and mine was stolen from me by the larger, more powerful men. By day I was paraded in the line of slaves for sale, and by night curled up all by myself, sobbing, in a corner.

About a week after my kidnapping, the marketplace rumbled with whispers. "The Pharaoh is coming!" they said to each other in hushed voices. "Straighten up, look your best, here he comes!"

I don't know if I realized who the Pharaoh was at that point. I was too scared and upset to notice anything. But even I noticed that the man coming down the row, flanked by two guards, was obviously highly respected. His hair was a dark red-violet, spiked slightly, and his eyes were also a dark violet. He wore clean, white linen like all the other slave-owners, but his was lined with gold and purple cloth. Around his neck was a thick, gold pendent, shaped like an upside-down pyramid and inscribed with the Eye of Horus. 

As he passed by the other slaves, they straightened themselves to display mussels or other various strengths. I didn't bother. He was looking for workers, laborers…not a little kid. Little kids either became cup-bearers, trained for something useful, or human sacrifices.

Every now and then he'd stop a moment, examine a certain man, ask him some questions, and either nod or shake his head. The ones he nodded on were pulled out of the line and grouped off to one side.

I was almost at the very end, between two large teenage boys. I was shaking from my own fears, but I couldn't cry or the slavemaster would beat me, so I had to bite my lip. The man passed me by at first, not seeing me, but then he stopped and turned back.

The two on either side of me straightened, expecting to be examined. But the man knelt down and reached to pull me closer to him by the shoulder. I couldn't believe he was even looking at me. _Me_. A scrawny little runt with dirt smeared in my face and hair, shaking like a rattle, dressed in nothing but a tattered brown cloth.

The man grabbed me by the chin, making me look up, into his eyes. He looked calculating, judging my worth, studying me carefully. He rubbed a bit of dirt off my cheek, looked a moment, then took a tuff of my hair and ran it through his fingers like he was uncertain that it was truly my natural color.

As soon as he'd assured himself that the salesman had done nothing to change my appearance, he looked me in the eye. I cringed back instinctively, usually when people around here looked you in the eye it was not a good thing.

"Can you speak?" he asked quietly.

I gulped, then did it again before stuttering "Y-Y-Yes, sir."

He looked at me again, judging my arms and legs, both of which were more like sticks than limbs. "Do you know any games?"

I blinked. That was a strange question to ask…But I gulped and answered again. "Y-Yes, sir…I do."

He smiled. "Very well, then." he stood, glancing at the slavemaster. "This one, too. The boy."

The slavemaster did a double-take. "The…The _boy_, your majesty?"

"Yes." The man glared. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No, sir!" the slavemaster hurried over, unlocking my collar from the chain holding us all together. The two boys I was in-between glared at me, hands clutching into fists under their shackles.

I was lead over to the front of the group, where I got a lot of strange looks from the congregated men. The man buying looked over us a moment, then nodded. "Alright then, I think that's enough." he turned to one of the accompanied. "Pay the man, and let's get this lot back to the palace."

~ * ~ * ~

It took us fifteen minutes of tracking through the city to get to the Pharaoh's palace. It took up most of this half of the town as it was, or at least it seamed too, surrounded by temples of the same white alabaster. If it wasn't for the fact that we were all chained together, I would've gotten lost.

When we got there, everything happened very quickly. I vaguely remember starting to go with the other slaves to a dark-looking side-room, but two of the guards caught me by the shoulders and undid my collar, pulling me apart and in front of the man who'd purchased us…The Pharaoh himself.

He looked me up and down again, then nodded in the opposite direction. "Get him cleaned up." he ordered. "Completely washed, and dressed in fresh clothes. Then send him to Prince Yanami's room. Report to me when he's ready. Understand?"

"Yes sir." the two guards bowed, then pulled me down the corridor he'd indicated.

Being cleaned confused me. It was all in such a rush, I was suddenly in water up to my neck as women my mother's age scrubbed the dirt off my body and poured oils in my hair to clean it, before dunking me under to wash it all off. Then I was re-dressed and quickly ushered into another strange room.

Here they left me alone, giving strict orders to stay right where I was and allowing me a chance to see my new surroundings. The room was large, and roomy, covered in white cloth to keep out the dust. There was a window in the far wall, showing that I was very high up and that this place had a wonderful view of the city. The ceiling was held up with alabaster columns, painted with pastel colors. There were all kinds of fancy, wood-carved furnishings, but the most prominent was a large, dark oaken bed, clothed in soft, white silk.

I glanced down at myself. The brown cloth that had covered me from my waist to my knees was gone, replaced by one of identical length, made of clean, white linen. There was an odd tassel hanging from it, gold and red threads bound together, I didn't know what it meant. On each wrist was a thick cuff, made of solid, polished gold. I looked into a large, polished piece of obsidian on the wall, and saw that I was once again collared, this time with gold, like the cuffs.

I was on my knees in the middle of this room, when the door opened. The Pharaoh stood there, and at his arm was a much smaller figure. A boy.

He was my age, almost to the day, with wide, red-violet eyes and two-toned hair. Most of it was the red-purple of the Pharaoh's, the red especially prominent around the edges, but his bangs were spiky and blonde. He was dressed in the same kind of half-robe as I was, but his was belted by a large fold of gold cloth, and he was wearing sandals. He had four armbands, one on each wrist, and one clasped to each upper arm. He had a two-inch-thick gold necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

He was surprised when he saw me, turning his eyes to the Pharaoh. "Father, who is this? What is he doing here?"

"He's for you." I sniffled a bit. The man was referring to me like an animal, a pet or some kind of toy. "This boy will be your personal servant, Yanami. I picked him out especially for you."

The boy…Yanami…looked me over a moment. His eyes locked with mine a moment and I dropped them to the ground. Then I heard his voice again, calm and gentle, but tingling with excitement. "Thank you, father."

The man gave a slight noise of welcome, then muttered "Don't stay up too late" and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground. What was he going to do to me? What was he going to make me do? The thoughts ran through my head over and over, I couldn't make them stop.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders, and I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Hi! I'm Yanami. What's your name?"

I gulped, not sure why I was so nervous now, he looked so friendly. I was scared, but I managed to stuttered out. "Ba…Bahaku."

"Wanna play a game?"

I blinked. It'd been forever since anyone asked me to play a game…not since before my dad died. Yanami hadn't waited for an answer, he had hurried over to a chest that sat at the end of his bed.

He flung it open to reveal dozens of boards and pieces grouped together by games into bags and cases. He looked up. I was still on my knees, watching him "Come on, come on!" he urged, waving me over. I didn't move, so he jumped up and ran over, pulling me to my feet and over to his chest.

"Pick one." he motioned to the games. "I like all of them, so it doesn't matter to me."

I looked in, uncertain. What was he after? Should I pick something I could let him win at? He had so many…a bunch of them were foreign games I'd never seen before, but I recognized a Senet board, Dogs and Jackals, Seega, and a few others. He was smiling at me again, waiting expectantly. I had to choose _something_.

Finally, I pointed to a Mehen game, the lion and lioness pieces dangling off the serpent-shaped board in a small, brown bag. It was the one I knew best, if he wanted to win I could fake my way into a loss.

His eyes lit up when I pointed to it and he snatched it out eagerly. Before I could blink he had it set up on the floor by his bed, and motioned for me to sit down on the other side.

He took the lion and I willingly played the female counterpart. He took the first turn, and we played for several hours. His eyes lit up when I got ahead of him, and he took it as a challenge to pull ahead of me again. And as it went on, I actually started to enjoy myself for the first time in months.

Something told me I was going to like my new 'master'.

~ * ~ * ~

"Yanami…" Ryou tried the name out on his lips a moment. "You mean…he must be…"

"Yes." Bakura nodded. "He was the boy that would become Yami. At the time I met him, he acted just like Yugi…always so carefree and innocent…he loved games, and we played them all the time. He won sometimes, and I won sometimes, usually about 2-1. Sometimes it was like I was his friend, rather than his slave."

"So…What happened?" Ryou asked, lying on his back and looking up at his older half. "…Did something go wrong?"

"Not just yet…" Bakura sighed. "I was having a few problems coping that first month, though…I would smile and be all nice during the day, weather I was playing a game or doing some real chore…usually washing the floor or helping Yanami get dressed for something…But at night…"

He trailed off a moment, thinking, then sighed. "At night I slept with the other slaves, in a crowded room, on the floor. And I'd think of my mother, out there someone, probably worried to death…I'd start to cry…_Someone_ would get mad, and I'd wind up black and blue, sore for the rest of the night."

"Oh…" Ryou frowned. He'd cried every night, too, after his mother had died. It was a retched feeling, but he'd had his dad and grandmother to help him through.

"Then…" Bakura gazed off. "One night, about five weeks after I came, Yanami and I got into a marathon Senet match until long after the doors had locked…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Yanami…" I muttered, moving my second-to-last piece up a space. It was a futile move, he'd already won by a long shot. "I…I need to be going…I'll never get back in time… they'll lock me out, and I'll have to sleep outside…"

"Don't worry about it." the prince moved his pieces a few spaces, neatly taking one of my two remaining pieces off the board. "I won't let you sleep out in the cold. You can sleep in here tonight."

I stared at him, making a very bad move. The next turn he snatched up my last piece and won the game 16-32. I glanced out the window and sighed. We were the only ones with the lamp still lit, the others had all already gone to bed.

Yanami yawned, putting the Senet board away and shutting both his chest and the door. He slipped the rings off his arms and tried to get a hold of the clasp on his necklace. He couldn't reach it, so I unbuckled it for him.

"Thanks." he smiled, setting it with the armbands and sliding his sandals off. He climbed into bed, still yawning. I lay down and curled up in a ball on the floor.

Yanami leaned over the bed, looking down at me. "What're you doing?"

"…Going to sleep…" I muttered, putting my head in my arms.

"Not down there!" Yanami reached down and grabbed me by the arm. Before I quite realized what was happening, he'd dragged me into his bed, given me a spare pillow and had me covered with half of his blankets and sheets.

"Yanami!" I gasped, trying to scramble down. "I can't be up here!"

"Why not?" he asked, not confused but simply countering me.

"B-Be-Because!" I gulped. "It's against the rules! The captain…Your father said…"

"You don't belong to my father." he smiled warmly, looking greatly amused. "You belong to _me_, remember? So just get some sleep…We'll play more tomorrow…"

He'd dropped off before he'd finished his sentence. It felt a bit strange, but I snuggled down into the soft sheets, finally falling asleep…only to find those dreams once again…

_"Bahaku…"_

I struggled against the dark hands, pulling back into the blackness. My mother was so close…so close…I could almost touch her…

"Mama!" I screamed, fighting the person who held me. "Mama, mommy, please don't go! Mommy!"

"Bahaku…My baby…Goodbye…"

"MOMMY!"

"Bahaku…Bahaku, wake up!"

I burst out of my dreams with a sob, seeing Yanami leaning over me. He looked worried, and the pillow under my head was sopping wet. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes when I sat up, rubbing them away wildly.

"Bahaku, what's wrong?" Yanami asked worriedly. "Why're you crying?"

I was still trying to wipe them away, but the stupid things kept coming and coming. I just couldn't stop it…I kept seeing her face, calling my name…reaching for me…the door closing…

"…Bahaku?"

"I miss my mama." I sniffed, sounding pathetic even to my own ears. "I miss her, I need her, I just…" I burst into tears right then and there. "I want my mommy!!"

Yanami stared at me, shocked and confused. I don't think he'd realized that for him to have his playmate, I had to be taken away from my family. The dream this time was worse than it had been before, I couldn't stop crying harder and harder no matter how much I tried.

"Bahaku…" Yanami whispered, not knowing what to do for me. He just sat there, I don't know how long, and let me sob for my mother. He looked as upset as I was.

The next morning, after he was dressed, I followed Yanami down to the dinning hall. I was always supposed to be right next to him, unless I was doing some other chore, and meals were no exception. I was on the ground, and he sat up at the table, each munching away. Mine was usually stale bread and water, but he had a habit of sneaking me extra yeast rolls, fruits, scraps of meat, sometimes even sweets.

Usually he ate quickly, gave his father a hug when he entered and ran out for more games. But today he ate very slowly, taking his time and stalling as the Pharaoh entered, sitting at the end of the table.

"…Papa?" Yanami began quietly.

The Pharaoh looked up in surprise. The Prince rarely spoke unless he was spoken too, first. "Yes, Yanami?"

I glanced up. Yanami was looking forward, dark purple eyes trained on his father. He looked completely and totally confident and he sighed something I that made my mouth drop open.

"Can you find Bahaku's mother?"


	2. Promises, Promises

__

…Where has it ever said that Bakura was 'the King of Thieves'? I think that's just a romantic exaggeration on the part of we fans. He said _he was 'a thief'. Besides, who said he was telling the truth…? ^_^_

I must reiterate: This will not be a Yaoi fic, wither Ryou/Bakura or Yami/Bakura (i.e. Yanami/Bahaku). As much as I like the R/B pairing, there will not be any Yaoi in this fic. Shonen-ai, maybe, if you want to take it that way. However, I do have quite a humorous incident in just a bit…

I am not really happy with the beginning part of this, so don't rat me on it. Please…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, nor do I own Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi or anybody else who pops their head in here.

****

Stories of the Past

Chapter 2: Promises, Promises

"Can you find Bahaku's mother?"

My mouth dropped open. Yanami was asking his _father_ to find _my _mother?! What on earth had gotten into him?!

Apparently, the Pharaoh thought the same thing. His eyes widened slightly, and he glanced down at me. "Bahaku's…mother?" he asked calmly. I shrank back a bit, closer to Yanami. "Any…particular reason?"

My 'master' didn't even look down, just put a hand on my shoulder to tell me to stay put. The feeling of being a pet echoed again in my mind, but I held my tongue.

"Bahaku cries at night because he misses her." he said pointedly, not taking his eyes off his father. "I don't like it when he cries…It takes the fun out of everything."

I don't think he meant it, but slave owners weren't supposed to care about their slaves and their wants or needs. But his father seamed to understand. His harsh, violet eyes got a bit softer as he gazed into his son's.

The Pharaoh glanced at the two of us a moment, then nodded his consent. "Alright then." he sighed. "We'll look for her."

Yanami's eyes lit up and he looked down at me, excited. I was a bit too shocked to be anything but confused, but that didn't last long. He'd do it. He'd find my mother.

_My mother…_

~ * ~ * ~

It was sunset before the Pharaoh returned, several guards in tow behind him. Yanami saw them coming before I did and nearly dragged me down to see them. He was so excited, he even left our game of Dogs and Jackals unfinished.

I was excited too, of course. It's just that I was never quite so extroverted as Yanami was. But hope was obvious even in my eyes as we ran to the Pharaoh, looking up at him as he entered the palace.

"Did'ja find her? Did'ja find her?" Yanami asked, bouncing a bit with excitement. "You did, right? Where is she, where is she?"

The Pharaoh's eyes were only half-open, and he looked a bit…perturbed. He glanced down, first at Yanami, then at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what that look in his eyes meant.

He knelt down so that he was eye-level with the two of us. Now Yanami even felt that something was wrong, his amethyst eyes widening slowly in realization. "You…You _did_ find her…didn't you?"

"…Yes, I did." the Pharaoh sighed gently. "…I managed to track her back to the village…They told me what happened to you…And to your mother…"

I looked up at him, still hopeful, still scared. He sighed again, as though he'd been hoping he wouldn't have to say it. "Bahaku…I'm afraid your mother…is dead."

My blood ran cold. I should've known…I should've known it was true…He explained it to Yanami, about the people who'd come into our home…the ones who'd kidnapped me…the ones who'd held back my mother…beat her…strangled her…left her, bleeding, on the floor…

Yanami's eyes went even wider, and he turned to stare at me. His pitying glance was more than I could take. Tears began to pour from my eyes before I willed them, and I took to my heels from the room.

"Bahaku, come back!" Yanami exclaimed, but I didn't heed. I couldn't.

My mother was dead. 

She was dead. Gone…she was gone forever…Tears rushed down my cheeks like water falls. Words began to babble out of my mouth, rants of complete nonsense along the lines of "Mama…mommy…why…?"

Finally, I came to a stop, finding myself out in the sunlight. I'd happened to wind up in a courtyard that opened so that the Nile ran past swiftly and noisily, tall green river-reeds rising above me.

Somehow, the gentle noise of the water was soothing. I dropped to the ground by the bank, dipping my hands into the cool, clean stream, splashing it on my face to try and hide the partially-drying tears, only to have them replaced almost instantly. 

The pain of my loss and the exhaustion of the tears was wearing on me, so I lay down next to the great river. The sand of the bank was soft and warm…it caressed my body like my mother's hugs, pulling me close and holding me tight. It was comforting enough that I fell asleep, right there, hidden from view by the reeds.

I awoke hours later to someone calling my name. The sky above me was inky blue-black, dotted with glowing yellow and white stars. I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily in the light of a full moon.

"Bahaku!" Yanami gasped, running at me from behind. His eyes were filled with worry and he dropped down next to me. "Are you alright? Ra, I thought you'd run away…"

"I'm fine…" I muttered quietly, rubbing my eyes. "I just fell asleep, that's all…"

Yanami looked at me, still worried, eyes turning a bit sympathetic. "Bahaku…I'm sorry." he sighed, glancing back at the ground. "I didn't think…your mother…"

I sniffled a bit, sighing. I didn't really want to think about my mother anymore…it hurt too much. Yanami sighed as well, looking out into the river. "Listen…Bahaku…I I know this might sound selfish or something but…there's a part of me that's kinda… glad…"

My head snapped up. _Glad?! _My_ mother_ was dead and he was _glad?!_

"See…I was kinda scared…" he muttered quietly. "I thought…maybe…if we found your mother, you'd leave and…I wouldn't have anybody to play with anymore." Yanami leaned over the bank, dipping his hand into the water. "But…you looked so sad…I didn't want you crying anymore…"

He sighed one more time. "I guess I really blew that one, huh?"

"It's not your fault…" I muttered, feeling the gold armbands on my wrists.

"…Papa says the villagers buried your mother properly." he glanced up at me, a bit of hope in his eyes. "You'll see her again…in the Lands of Osiris."

I smiled, glancing at the moon. I could've sworn Thoth smiled back at me. "You're right…" I muttered. "I will, won't I?"

"But for now…" he turned suddenly, a bright look in his eyes. "Care to finish our game?"

~ * ~ * ~

"…Hey, Bahaku?"

"Yeah?" I was putting away the Dogs & Jackals game, having beaten Yanami by 3 lengths so-to-speak.

Said good loser was sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking thoughtful. "You said your dad was already dead, right?"

"…Right." I muttered. What was he getting at?

"And now your mom…" Yanami seamed to be figuring something. "…Any other family?"

"No…Nobody…" I dropped my voice down. My family was a pretty touchy subject. I shut the trunk, glancing at the floor.

"Well then." he jumped off the bed and ran over to me, something clutched in his fist. "We'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

He grabbed my right hand and pushed something onto the pointer finger. When he removed his hand, it was revealed to be a thick, gold signet ring, embellished with the same Eye as the Pharaoh's medallion, the same that covered the walls of the palace.

I looked up at him, confused, and he just smiled. "From now on, you're a part of _my_ family!" he exclaimed.

I blinked, swallowing in surprise. "A…A part of…"

"Well, since you've got nowhere else to go…" Yanami sighed off-hand. "_Somebody_ has to take care of you."

I gulped once, then did it again, feeling my throat tighten to the point of being painful. "You…you promise?" I gulped. "You're not gonna…"

"Of course not." Yanami smiled. "Bahaku, you're like a brother to me…from this point on, I'll take care of you…I promise."

~ * ~ * ~

"Things went pretty smoothly after that…for a while, at least." Bakura sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Whattya mean, 'for a while'?" Ryou asked. "Something happen?"

Bakura lay back against the bed, sighing. "…Not really. I mean, there were a couple of guards who'd pick on me sometimes, but Yanami took care of that…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Cut it out!"

I jumped, trying to grab the rag out of the blonde teenager's grip. I was ten, he was fifteen, a guard-in-training, and twice my height. You do the math.

"Please, give it back! I need to finish!"

"If I recall, _slaves_ aren't supposed to be giving orders." his friend, dark-haired and dark-eyed, gave a low laugh.

"But…But…"

"Quit your bellyaching." they pushed me backwards, crashing into the ground and scattering the water I was supposed to be washing the floor with out of the bucket. I sat there a moment, looking up at them, tears starting to pop up in the corners of my eyes.

"Joiji! Hatanao! Leave Bahaku alone!"

The two gulped just a bit as Yanami came storming up, two inches shorter than I was but with the glare of someone who had authority and knew when to press it. Joiji… the blonde one…dropped the rag into my hands and scowled a bit.

"Jeez, Yanami…" Hatanako muttered. "We were just playin' with him…"

Joiji muttered a sour agreement. Yanami glared at them both. "Let. Bahaku. Finish. His work." he said slowly and evenly. "And, by the way, I think your fathers are looking for you."

Joiji and Hatanako paled, and quickly made themselves scarce.

~ * ~ * ~

Ryou was laughing a bit under his breath. It was a rather interesting picture, a little guy whom, (he assumed) looked just like Yugi, facing down a couple of teenagers that tall and sending them running for cover.

Bakura smiled at his other half. "You know what's really funny? Those two boys would later be reincarnated as Joey and Tristan."

"You're _joking_!" Ryou's laughter increased.

__

"You really think that's funny, do ya?" Bakura smirked, holding back laughter. "Wait'll you hear what happened a few years later, when we were fourteen…"

__

~ * ~ * ~

"But I don't wanna get married!" Yanami whined a bit, glancing at his reflection in the obsidian mirror.

"It isn't that bad." I was currently attempting to hook the two ends of a thick, sash-like tunic together at his right shoulder. "You _like_ Miss Ansatsu, don't you?"

"Of course I do…" Yanami muttered. "It's just that…that…"

He sighed, blushing a deep scarlet. He pulled at the cloth in nervousness and slight distaste. It was made from brand new, clean linen, with the usual knee-length cloth, gold armbands and plain white sandals. But the necklace was gone, replaced with the thick, white sash-tunic, pulled diagonally across his chest and back from the left, pinned above the right shoulder with a gold scarab. Under Yanami's yellow bangs was a gold crown, a simple band of soft gold connected at his forehead with the same Eye of Horus.

I grinned at my 'master's' distress, and he had a reason to be so. At dinner a week before, he had been informed with the rest of the household that he was formally engaged, and would be married by month's end.

The lucky lady was a princess from a familiar country who had visited before. Her name was Ansatsu, and she was about four years older than us, friendly and mothering. She _was_ rather pretty, with pale skin but dark brown hair and eyes, and Yanami _had_ taken a bit of a liking to her, but still…

"It could be worse, you know." I shrugged. "It could be somebody twice your age that you'd never met before in your life."

He glared at me a moment, then sighed in defeat and brushed himself off. "Well…I guess I'm ready to go."

He took a deep breath, held it a moment, then started for the door. I followed him down the corridors and out of the palace, to the Temple of Ra at the highest point from the Nile's banks. Here I broke off from him, using the tricks I'd learned sneaking food late at night to hide in the shadows of the stone pillars.

There were not many people permitted into the ceremony. I counted 5: the head priest, two assistants to aid in the marriage, the priestess of Basset that had accompanied Ansatsu, and, of course, Yanami's father.

The princess was standing by the alter, dressed in traditionally flowing white robes, with a necklace and crown both made of gold. She smiled happy at Yanami and even in the dim candlelight you could see the blush painting his cheeks.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before approaching the front of the temple. At instruction from the high priest, the two of them knelt before the alter, hands in a praying motion at their chest.

The head priest sprinkled holy water from the Nile on both of their heads, chanting gently. Then he took each of them by the hand, Yanami's left and Ansatsu's right, entwining their fingers. Then he chanted slower and louder, asking for the God's blessings in joining the two as one…

Egyptians didn't exchange rings at marriages. Rings showed authority, or, by marking, ownership in one's family. Instead, the two each took a blooming river-lily that was sitting on top of the alter, exchanging them in symbolism.

Then came the kissing the bride part. Yanami's blush rose into his ears when he heard that, looking up at Ansatsu. Even knelling, she was a head taller than he was. He leaned up best he could, but she still had to lean down, containing her giggles. The kiss itself was very quick, which I think was better for the both of them anyway.

~ * ~ * ~

"Aw…" Ryou grinned, voice raising almost into a croon. Feminine as it was, he'd always enjoyed the romantics of old movies, and this was along the same lines. "That's sweet, but what's so funny about it?"

Bakura gave a wide, toothy grin. "Ansatsu was reincarnated as well." he suppressed his snickers to get through his sentence. "She's _Tè a_."

Ryou stared a moment, then burst out laughing so hard he nearly fell off the bed. "Y-You mean…_Yugi_…an-and _Tè a?!_" he stumbled out, eyes watering. "No _wonder_ he always blushes when he looks at her!!"

They had a good laugh over that one, ending finally with Ryou lying with his head in his Yami's lap, holding his stomach. Bakura glanced down at his other half, a slight bit annoyed, but as his Aibou didn't seam to care to move at the moment, he didn't press the issue.

"S-So how did it turn out?" Ryou asked, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Not bad, actually." Bakura smiled a bit at the memory. "Granted, Ansatsu acted more like his mother than his wife for the first few years, but when they were a bit older, they grew pretty close…rather intimate, as they got older."

"Wow." Ryou smiled. "Sounds like things were okay." 

"…They were." Bakura admitted, but with a gentle sigh his dark eyes grew sad. "But…That just couldn't last…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

__

Sob sob…they just switch the WB to a channel I don't get…SO I CAN'T SEE YU-GI-OH ANYMORE!!!!!!!! It SAYS I should be getting it…but I don't, all 'cause they switch the DAMN channels! *sob sob sob*


	3. The Thief and the Liar

__

This is the last chapter of this story. Yeah, I know it was short, but I decided when I started this that it'd only be three chapters long. It's just the kinda thing this is…nice and quick, but well thought-out. Please review one more time, and, if you're interested and people give me ideas as to Yami's reaction, I'll make a sequel. I have one more past-scene I wanted to put in, anyway…(Also give ideas as to a title…pretty please?)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original YGO characters. Happy?

****

Stories of the Past

Chapter 3: The Thief and the Liar

It all started when we were seventeen. I'd long since taught myself how to pick the locks on the kitchen and slave's hall, sneaking out to get extra food or water. Currently, I was trying to get a drink, it being an extremely hot summer midnight.

I was just slipping back through the halls when the commotion started. The guards were rushing around in frenzy, shouting to each other. "Call the priests! Get the physicians! Hurry, someone, find the prince!"

One of them suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, yanking me back. I cringed instinctively, expecting to be hit, when he growled at me. "You're Prince Yanami's servant, aren't you?"

I blinked, but nodded a yes. He pushed me down the hall towards Yanami's room. "Go fetch your master. The Pharaoh has fallen ill and he is needed at his father's bedside."

My eyes widened a bit and I sprinted for it, my bare feet toughened by the many years of running along the rough floor. It only took me five minutes to reach the bedroom door and I pounded on it heavily. "Yanami!" I shouted as I flung the door open.

Yanami sat up straight, eyes wide. Next to him, Ansatsu sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Bahaku, what's wrong?!" Yanami gasped.

"It's your father…" I gulped in the air, trying to catch my breath. "Yanami…something's wrong…I think he's sick…"

Yanami's face went white as the sheets he lay on. He jumped up almost instantly and ran down the hall to his father's room, me right at his heels.

I had been right. The Pharaoh was sick, but it was much worse than I had thought. When we entered the bedchamber, a priest of Osiris was reciting the incantations to ease a soul from the body and into death. 

One of the guards looked back at Yanami as he entered in, then pulled him over to the bed. For a few minutes, he just stood there and looked at his dying father. Then the Pharaoh whispered something to him. Yanami's eyes widened as his father's closed.

There was a physician standing behind the Pharaoh's bed, holding one wrist to keep track of his pulse. After a moment he dropped the hand, shaking his head. Yanami gulped, shaking a bit.

He didn't have the time to cry. Another priest came up behind him, dressed in the usual flowing white robes. His head was shaved, he had very dark skin and eyes, and he looked very unemotional and serious. I believe his name at the time was Shawa-di…

"Then it is as it is." he said in a deep voice, putting a hand on Yanami's shoulder. "The Pharaoh has moved on to his crossing over by day. It is now time to pass on his power as well."

He reached down to the Pharaoh's body, removing the thick, eye-decorated crown Yanami's father had always worn. He brushed Yanami's bangs back from his eyes and slipped it onto his forehead. I held my breath a moment, nervous and excited, when he took the pendant off as well.

He held it up for all to see in the candlelight. It was as I will always remember, a large, gold pyramid hanging by its base from the same worn leather strap.

Then, suddenly, he smashed it on the stone edge of the bed.

The pyramid shattered into dozens of pieces, breaking remarkably easily. I gasped and Yanami nearly cried out as the pieces fell to the ground.

"The rule of the Pharaoh Anamu II has passed." Shawa-di said in a loud voice. "Now it is once again time to pass on the Millennium Puzzle…one of the seven Items that protect the lands of the Upper and Lower Kingdoms…and with it, all the power of the Pharaoh…"

He motioned to the pieces on the floor. "For the true heir to the throne, this puzzle holds powers beyond imagination. It should only take you a few minutes to complete it."

Yanami stared down a moment, then knelt and started to put the pieces together. I moved forward to try and help him, but a priestess by the name of Isis held me back. "The new Pharaoh must complete this task on his own." she whispered, then hovered behind me to make sure I didn't try to help at all.

After fifteen minutes, Yanami was had almost finished it. I had to marvel, it looked like the most complex thing in the world. He stood up to examine what he had done, holding the last piece…the eye of Ra…in his other hand.

"That's it." Shaw-di whispered. "Finish it!"

Yanami gulped, glancing at me quickly, then slipped the piece into place.

There was a sound like a crack of thunder. Yanami stumbled back suddenly as though he'd been struck, his face paled and, for a moment, his pupils dilated. I gasped and stepped forward to try and steady him, but Isis held me back by the shoulder.

Yanami recovered in a minute, straightening. Something was wrong. I couldn't explain it, but Yanami had…changed. He seamed…more…more…I can't really say what he was more of…

Shawa-di smiled as Yanami nodded at him. "Then it is done. Your instructions shall begin right away."

From the look Yanami gave me when he said that, I should've known it would all go downhill from there.

~ * ~ * ~

After that day, Yanami was different. I could no longer persuade him to join me in any kind of game, I was sent away even when offering his favorites. He seamed completely consumed with his studies, spending hours or even days studying the ancient scriptures. It soon got to where he wouldn't eat or drink during those periods. I worried about him.

Ansatsu tried to reassure me, saying that Yanami hadn't truly changed. He was just nervous about the duties he'd been entrusted to, and wanted to make sure everything went well.

I tried to believe it. Every day, while I washed the floors or worked in the kitchens, I tried to tell myself that soon this would all be over. Soon Yanami would be back, and we'd play the games just like we had before.

Then, one day, as I exited the slave's quarters to go to Yanami's chamber and try once more to get him to play, one of the guards grabbed me by the shoulder. "And just where do you think you're going?"

I stared at him. He knew me, I'd been working specifically for Yanami every day for the past nine years…but when I tried to explain he gave me this horrible grin.

"Not anymore, you don't." he laughed, shoving me back into the group of slaves. "Your assignment's been changed. Pharaoh's orders."

For a moment I wanted to protest that the Pharaoh was dead, and then it sunk in with a dull shock. Yanami was the Pharaoh now.

Yanami had ordered me to be reassigned.

I sat there a moment, stunned, and my right hand subconsciously drifted to finger the ring on my left one. I'd often make sure it was there, when I was upset or nervous, just to remind myself of the promise Yanami had made to take care of me. I was feeling it more and more now.

The guard suddenly grabbed my right hand, wrenching it up so he could see. "Well well well." he snickered as I tried to pull away. He turned my arm so that if I moved too much, the bone would snap. "What do we have here?"

He tapped the ring on my finger. "Back off…" I growled at him. "Yanami gave me that."

He burst out laughing when I said that. "You honestly think I believe that?!" he laughed. "I'll bet you stole it, boy. As if the Pharaoh would waist such a precious treasure on a pitiful excuse for a slave like you?'

With a painful yank, he pulled the ring off my finger and shoved me to the ground. He grinned at me a moment, holding my precious ring as a taunt before slipping it into his pocket. He kicked me once, telling me sharply to get back to work before wandering off.

I sat there in the empty hallway a moment, stunned. How? How could this happen…Why…Yanami, why did you do this to me?!

~ * ~ * ~

The same thoughts whirled in my head for at least four or five months. My 18th birthday came and went, as did Yanami's, but I never got a glance of him since that day. Ansatsu saw me sometimes and tried being friendly, but she seamed tired and besides all that, I suspected she was 'with child' and not in a good mood most of the time.

One day, I finally understood. That night, I once again snuck out of the slave's quarters, but this time I was searching for some way…any way…to see Yanami.

By now I was an expert at sneaking through the darkened corridors, stealing food, water and even larger things. Actually, I'd managed to steal a good-sized dagger from one of the guards, and I had it hidden by my side at all possible times. 

I slid around the corner, trying carefully not to make a sound, when I ran head-first into…someone. I stiffened, leaping back.

The 'someone' was a court magician, a tall man with brown hair and pale eyes, only known as Set. He locked his blue eyes on me, glaring seriously. "So, it's you." he muttered. "The pale slave…"

I gulped, taking a step back, and he just chuckled. "No need to be nervous. I think I know what you're looking for." he glanced over his shoulder, then nodded in a direction that told me obviously to follow.

I didn't have much of a choice, so I dropped in line behind him. He led me down the hall, took a right, then a left, then two more rights until we got to a very small antechamber. Here he opened the door, glanced one way and then the other, then shoved me inside the darkened room.

I found myself in a sort of darkened shrine, several different talismans and many ceremonial fires hanging from the ceiling and scattered on the floor. There was even a makeshift alter in the middle of the room. Large, stone slabs decorated the walls, the monsters on them I recognized as being similar to the ones I'd seen the old Pharaoh use in duels against other leaders. Yanami's favorite had always been a tall, powerful magician of dark magic, but this man seamed to favor the impressive-looking dragon on the back wall, framed by lit candles. Personally, the ones that always scared us as kids were my favorite, ghosts and demons and such, particularly this certain spell. 

Set strode to the middle of the room, dark cloak brushing the floor. He unrolled a heavy parchment scroll on the makeshift alter. He motioned me over and I looked on apprehensively.

The scroll showed seven drawings, each of a different shape or item, scattering the page in an apparently random order. Each was embellished with the familiar, hateful eye of Ra, right in the middle of each one. There were many different things, something that looked like an ankith, another like a small ball, and another like one of the necklaces Ansatsu wore.

Six of them, slightly smaller, were grouped around one in the very center. I recognized it instantly as the 'Millennium Puzzle' Yanami now wore every minute of every day.

"Yes. I figured you'd recognize it." Set nodded. "This scroll depicts the seven Millennium Items. As I believe you've heard Shawa-di say, their original purpose is to protect Egypt against dangers that may arise. But each item has its own special powers…"

He paused a moment, glaring distastefully at the center picture. "The item the Pharaoh wears around his neck is called the Millennium Puzzle." he growled. "And do you know _why_ it's a requirement for each Pharaoh to finish the Puzzle before assuming his rule?" 

I shook my head no, not trusting myself to speak. Although I kept a glare on my features the whole time, I was scared as hell, and I think he knew it.

"Because…" he leaned forward so that he was almost eye-level with me. "It supposedly infuses the Pharaoh with the power expected of him, and in doing so, their very personalities change to harbor that power. It's the priest's way of making sure each Pharaoh's rule goes as smoothly as the last. Do you understand?"

I nodded dumbly. It was almost too good too be true. So was there really some way for Yanami to be my friend again?

"I've seen what you've been through." Set's voice was very convincing. I knew he just wanted me to do something for him, but the chance to get my friend was too great. "And I've managed to see you when no one else could. If you managed to retrieve one of the other Millennium Items, you could counteract the strength of the Puzzle…"

The defensive part of my mind suddenly bolted to life. I glared at him. "Why should you help me?"

Set raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Let's just say I've got somethin' against that puzzle and its 'Pharaoh' as well."

~ * ~ * ~

I did it that night.

Set showed me the way to the chamber where they kept the Millennium Items that were not in use, set into one giant-sized sarcophagus. Three of the seven were missing, their holes open in their old shapes.

The ones left included something that looked like a small ball that looked like a glass eye, a tall, thin staff that looked like an axe, and a set of scales. My hand hovered over the eye a moment, but then I caught a glance of the last item.

It was a large ring, one that couldn't fit in my hand, surrounding a flat pyramid with the same eye on it. There were five small, pointed ornaments dangling off the ring, and a leather strap at the top as though you could wear it around your neck.

For some reason, I liked it. It just seamed like…me. I reached out and lifted it up, admiring the weight a moment, then slipped it over my neck.

Next thing I knew I had slipped out of the palace and was running through the streets. I couldn't be caught with it, but I couldn't help Yanami unless I knew what kind of powers this Ring had. Set hadn't told me anything about them.

So I ran. As far from the palace as I could.

Within a day and a half I was the most wanted person in Upper Egypt. About two in the morning I managed to break/tear/pull off and otherwise remove the cuffs and collar from my neck and wrists. Mostly bending them and using the knife I'd stolen to cut the weakened metal.

When I cut the collar free it jumped loose and left a deep, painful cut on my face. It bled like mad and I stemmed it with the cloth I was wearing, staining it with blood. It would leave a scar even on my spirit.

I lasted out there for eight days. I stole my food. I drank from the river. I became the most wanted person in Upper _and_ Lower Egypt. And slowly, very slowly, I learned the powers of the Millennium Ring.

The first thing I noticed was that it easily tracked the other Millennium Items. Its spikes first pointed in the direction of the palace, I suppose at the Puzzle, and then at the priestess Isis as she passed where I was hiding.

Also, it had very slight mind-control abilities. Not much, mind you. Just enough to wipe someone's consciousness long enough for a bit of well-to-do brainwashing. They'd believe anything I told them. I got a lot of free food that way, and a place to sleep two nights in a row.

After two and a half weeks, I couldn't take it anymore. The palace had been my home for the last ten years…I had to at least see it again. I just had to…

But that was my fatal mistake.

~ * ~ * ~

Clutching the Ring close, I slipped through the white alabaster temples and pillars. I just wanted a glance…Yanami, Ansatsu, even Joiji or Hatanako. Anything, anyone I knew at all. Especially Yanami.

I curse that bad turn I made. I wasn't thinking. I had changed, yes. I was no longer a scared little boy, but I couldn't make his wanting for companionship go away. I just wanted…

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. My mind raced, hand shooting to the knife and stabbing my assailant in the leg. The guard let out a scream and released me. I bolted.

I took refuge in a tiny, almost non-existent antechamber that almost no one knew about. I couldn't get out now…the place was swarming with guards. Now they thought I was a thief AND an assassin, after Yanami or Asatsu.

The Ring suddenly glowed to life, pointing out of my hiding place. Someone with a Millennium Item was passing by, but was it Yanami or someone else?

I held my breath, stepping back into the shadows. The ring's point moved slowly, following their walk, until they came right in front of me…But there was no one there.

I blinked. The Ring was pointing directly in front of me, whoever had the Item should have been standing there. But they weren't. Perhaps they were on the other side of the hall, or across the palace, or…

There was a sound that was almost a _pop_, and very suddenly, I found myself face-to-face with Shawa-di and five fully-armed guards.

I scrambled back, startled, but two of the guards grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me out. Immediately, my hands flew to the knife on my belt, but Shawa-di grabbed my wrist.

"It would not be wise to do such a thing." he warned. "You are greatly outnumbered. It would not prevent your capture, and it would only add a few more crimes to your record."

The knife fell from my hand. The arm that had been holding it was pulled behind me with its other, handcuff-like shackles locked on. Shawa-di reached forward and lifted the Ring off my neck.

"Of course…" he whispered, "This one crime is much larger than you could ever imagine…"

~ * ~ * ~

I spent the next week locked away in an extremely heavy-guarded cell in the lowest levels of the palace. It was so dark…so cold…I was shackled and chained unceremoniously to the walls, unable to move a muscle. Guards were stationed at the door high above me, and I went hungry almost every day.

I wanted to cry, but I held it back. It wouldn't do any good, and it would only make me feel worse.

Finally, eight days later, the guards entered in and dragged me out. My arms once again shackled behind my back, I was pulled off my feet and carried out of the palace. As we entered one of the huge sanctuaries, I noticed that it was the full moon.

We stopped in the middle of the temple, under an opening that showed the moon. Shawa-di stood in front of me, holding the Millennium Ring in one hand, the ankith-shaped Millennium Key in the other. Several priests stood around the room, cloaked so you couldn't see their faces, chanting. And high above it all, seated on two thrones on a tall platform, were Yanami and Ansatsu.

Ansatsu looked down at me with pity, clearly upset at seeing me here. But Yanami just glared down, his eyes not evening containing a hint of emotion. I locked eyes with him a moment, begging him, but he did nothing.

Shawa-di stepped forward. "For the crime you have committed…" he said slowly, glancing at the moon. "We must invoke the greatest of punishments."

He locked his eyes on me and a shiver ran down my spine. "Your spirit shall be bonded to this item which you so lusted after. And for all eternity until Sokar captures Ra, it shall be trapped inside its realm of power."

He held the ring up, approaching me with the Key's end pointed to me. I struggled, trying desperately to get away.

I looked up at Yanami, leaving my dignity behind. "Yanami, please!" I shouted. "You have to…you have to help me! I never wanted any of this, I swear!"

He glared at me once again, eyes boring into my soul. My eyes drifted to the Puzzle, and suddenly it hit me. He wasn't being controlled. He hadn't been changed. He hadn't been forced into it. He'd chosen to receive this power, no matter what it did to him. He'd known all along what was happening.

_"From now on, you're a part of my family!"_

I glared at him viciously as the Key grew closer. "A 'Great Pharaoh', huh?" I growled. "This is what you were always after, isn't it? 'Great Pharaoh'? You're nothing but a liar! Do you hear me? A _LIAR_!!"

For a moment his eyes widened, but then the Key was pressed to my lips. "With the ceremony of the Opening of the Mouth, I bind this soul to the Ring…"

I felt a rush as though something was running out of me, and then I felt nothing.

~ * ~ * ~

He leaned back, staring disdainfully at the ceiling. "…I spent the next two thousand years hating him. When I was finally let out, I wanted so badly to kill him… dethrone him, destroy him, it didn't matter, just wipe him from existence. Then I thought about the fact that he was a part of the Millennium Puzzle…And that if I could get a hold of all the Items, perhaps the combined power would be enough to get rid of him…"

"…And Yanami?" Ryou asked, looking up at him.

Bakura shrugged. "For all I know, he eventually merged with the power of the Puzzle and was trapped inside. Or perhaps he was sealed inside for some reason, as I was."

He sighed. "I've always found it ludicrous…The way Ishizu and Shadi and their lot flaunt over him, calling him 'Pharaoh' or 'A Great Hero'. But he's never been either one to me. To me he's always been the monster that took away my best friend…"

There was a sniffling sound from beside him. Bakura looked down to find Ryou rubbing his eyes, crying softly. He cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

Ryou looked up at him, brown eyes filling with tears. "That's…that's the saddest story…I ever…heard…" he gulped. "I…I can't believe that…Yami…"

"Hey…Don't cry…" Bakura gently wiped the tears off his Hikari's face. "Not over a stupid thing like this…"

"It's not stupid!" Ryou snapped, grabbing onto his arm earnestly. "You…It's awful…I'm so sorry I asked you about it…"

Bakura looked down at him, smiling slowly. He slid his arm out of Ryou's grasp and wrapped it around him, pulling the boy in to let him cling to his shirt as babbled tears poured out. He caught his hand running soothingly through his hair, but didn't take much notice to it.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered after a moment.

"Yes, Hikari-chan?"

Ryou was a little startled, but pleased at the use of the endearing nickname. He looked up at him, smiling a bit. "I just wanted you to know…I won't let anything like that happen to you…never again…I…I…"

"Don't give me any promises, Ryou." Bakura warned, still smiling. "That's all you need to say." The he glanced down again. "But this doesn't change anything, you got it?"

Ryou nodded sleepily, leaning into Bakura's warmth before drifting off to sleep.

~*~Owari~*~


End file.
